


at the end of all things

by IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Missing Scene, POV Steve Rogers, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield
Summary: A post-battle scene that we didn't see in Endgame. If you've seen the movie, you'll know what spoilers lie within.





	at the end of all things

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this art: https://ironswordandstarshield.tumblr.com/post/184464865530 by @twix208
> 
> if you know where that quote is from, you're welcome and i'm sorry for the feels

Whispered conversations fade to a hush as he takes his place. The microphone under his nose lets out a soft whine. There’s a sea of people looking up at him standing on the podium. Despite the hot sun falling on his head, Steve feels cold and clammy. His hands shake as he looks down at his notes, at the eulogy he’s supposed to be reading at Tony’s funeral.

 

The word’s blur a little. He closes his eyes, takes a bracing breath. He can do this. He has to. He promised Rhodey he'd do this. It's the least he can do.

 

Reopening his eyes, Steve is determined to get through this speech. Somehow, he winds up looking straight at Morgan, who is seated right at the front. Her small, pale face is turned up towards him, her body tucked up against her mother’s side. Her brown eyes are locked on him, like Pepper's pale ones, Rhodey's, Peter's, Happy...The world's...

 

He’d had a whole speech planned. Steve’s been up half the past week putting it together. Thinking up the words he wants to say to express his gratitude, to express the  _magnitude_ of the sacrifice Tony Stark has made. Wondering if it was even possible to sum up the frustrating and wonderful contradictions that Tony Stark was in a few minutes?

 

But Morgan's eyes...  _Tony's eyes_...

 

As soon as their eyes lock, all his composure, that he's been stubbornly hanging onto, disappears. Falls, like a house of cards. His carefully planned words all fly out the window as solemn, red-rimmed eyes peer up at him, waiting with the rest of the world for Captain America to eulogize his team mate and friend.

 

“I…It wasn’t supposed to be like this.”

 

 _It wasn’t, it wasn’t, it wasn’t._ The words echo in his mind as he turns and walks off the stage.  _Not like this._

 

 _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry_ , Steve wants to apologize to Tony as he passes by his casket. He wants to press his hand against Tony's chest because it can't be that Tony's dead. Tony's larger than life. He's loud music that hurt Steve's ears, he's extravagant, over the top thoughtful gestures, he's inappropriate comments made at the wrong time.

 

He shouldn't be lying in that casket. He should be back at his cabin, playing with his daughter, teasing his wife. Living out the remainder of his life in marital and familial bliss.

 

Exhaling a short, shaky breath, Steve drops into his chair and resolutely doesn't meet Pepper's worried gaze. 

 

_It wasn't supposed to be like this..._


End file.
